


We've Come Too Far

by ShayLeetheScary



Series: Idiot Boyfriends in Love (Creativity is not needed in these parts) [1]
Category: Fallout 3
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Boyfriends, Dialogue Heavy, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 16:06:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7940728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShayLeetheScary/pseuds/ShayLeetheScary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The question startles both of them, even though Butch had asked it. One of Adriano's hands drop to his chest. He's staring at Butch thoughtfully, his brows slightly furrowed. “You been thinking about this awhile?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	We've Come Too Far

**Author's Note:**

> Something very short and purely self indulgent. 
> 
> Title from Daft Punk's "Get Lucky." As in, I was listening to the song and when I had to pick a title that one lyric played and I thought yes this will do nicely.

“You know, had we stuck around in the Vault we'd be married off by now,” Butch muses, a nuka cola twirled in his hand. Adriano snorts beside him. His hair's tussled from being underneath the hat for so long and Butch's fingers are itching to just hack it all off. It hangs in his eyes and is limp with grease and dirt and he thinks that's blood clumped in a lock of hair over his forehead, which is really gross. But Butch really can't look that much better. His hair's fanned out about his head against the pillow, lacking any of the product that kept it rigid. Now it's lank and also layered with dirt and grime from days of travel and traversing through old ruined buildings. They're collapsed on a bed in their hotel room, boots chucked onto the floor, Butch's jacket carefully draped over a chair.

 

“You and Christine would have made a beautiful couple,” Adriano says.

 

“Fuck off,” Butch chuckles, kicking at Adriano's leg. “Besides, she has a thing for Susie.”

 

“Who has a thing for you now.”

 

“Who has thing with _you_ now.” Butch places his cola on the bedside locker so he can roll over on his side, throwing one arm around Adriano's frame. He presses a kiss to the side of Adriano's face and feels it when he smiles.

 

“So much drama in such little space. They could have made a radio show about us.”

 

Butch hums, his hand roaming down Adriano's side, feeling the hard muscle and odd bumps of scars underneath the old t-shirt. His chest tightens when he thinks of how easily Adriano could have died out here, with no-one to protect him, to help him, to have his back. Butch was lucky. Butch left with Adriano. Adriano left knowing he couldn't come back, that he'd be killed if he did. Butch's hand finds Adriano's hip and curls around it before dipping underneath Adriano's shirt and feeling the skin there. Adriano makes a soft, contented noise in the back of his throat.

 

“Trying to start something, DeLoria?” he purrs, eyes heavy lidded from tiredness but there's nothing to hide the mischievous glint in them. Butch smirks down, his nails ghosting over Adriano's abdomen and his heart just about skips a beat when Adriano bites his lower lip and rolls his hips in response.

 

“Whatever gives ya that impression?” Butch asks.

 

Adriano laughs breathlessly, his own hands gliding over Butch's frame. His hands are rougher than Butch's, thick with callouses and cuts. But he loves the feel of them, his body tingling with warmth as they roam over his back and arms. “Just an idea. That's all.”

 

“You and your ideas,” Butch says, his spare hand finding Adriano's cheek. The scar over his lip has healed nicely. Well, as nice as scars can heal up out here with limited doctors and medical supplies. It was still fresh when he returned to the Vault, red with stitches woven through his skin. Butch's stomach had flipped when he saw it for the first time. He thought of how much it must have hurt, and his blood boiled at the idea that some bastard did that to Adriano while Butch was stuck underground. He couldn't be there to drive his own switch blade into the scumbag's neck. His fingers trace over the cut where it curves over his lips. Adriano kisses Butch's fingertip, his eyes warm and focused entirely on Butch's face. Before Adriano, no-one had ever looked at Butch this way before, with so much adoration and love, with so much naked emotion. And it was all for Butch. Only for Butch. He's never seen Adriano look at anyone else like that, and sometimes he wonders if he makes the same face at Adriano.

 

“There was more guys than girls in our year though. Ya think they would've let some of us just fuck off and do our own thing?”

 

Adriano's eyes crinkle at the edges as he smiles. “And by “some of us” you mean you and me, and by “fuck off and do our own thing”, you mean-”

 

“If I'd asked you, would you have married me instead?”

 

The question startles both of them, even though Butch had asked it. One of Adriano's hands drop to his chest. He's staring at Butch thoughtfully, his brows slightly furrowed. “You been thinking about this awhile?”

 

Butch thinks about not answering but then sighs. “Yeah. Since you left. I thought about all the things I could've done differently.”

 

“You know none of that was your fault.”

 

“I know that,” Butch snaps, then flinches at his own tone. “I meant before. With Wally and Paul.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“I've loved you for years, been in love with you forever and just didn't know until you were gone. And I thought about all the chances I had and how I wasted them. Amata was a big help there.” Butch rolls his eyes at the memory and Adriano half smiles at his expression. “I just… I wondered if things had gone differently, would you have wanted me in the end?”

 

Adriano is quiet for a moment. Then he takes Butch's face in his hands and drags him in for a kiss, their noses bumping awkwardly from the angle. “You're surprisingly deep for a barber,” he says against Butch's lips. Butch scowls but this only makes Adriano laugh before his tone becomes serious.

 

“Yeah. I would've. I've always wanted you, Butch. And I always will. You never lost me for a second.”

 

Butch imagines that if anyone were listening in on this conversation they'd be retching, but he only smiles, feeling stupidly giddy as he kisses Adriano again. This time Adriano rolls them over so he's on top, with Butch clutching at the back of his shirt and their legs comfortably entangled with each other. All the while their lips never leave each other.

 

“You know,” Adriano says after a few minutes of making out on the bed, his lips kiss bitten and swollen and Butch feels smug about it because he caused that, “They do weddings here.”

 

“Do they?”

 

“Hmm-hmm.”

 

“It's too bad Christine ain't here then, huh?" Butch says. 

 

Adriano snickers. “We'll have to find her a replacement.”

 

Butch kisses the tip of Adriano's nose. “I think I know a guy.”


End file.
